


Consolation prize

by Lisaeleonor



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Cute, Love Confessions, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaeleonor/pseuds/Lisaeleonor
Summary: A short argument between John and Sherlock. Will John ever get past Sherlock's faked death?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Consolation prize

I loved Mary, John said, he was standing at the window looking out. He met Sherlock’s eyes through the reflection.   
\- I know  
\- She wasn’t a consolation prize. Sherlock rolled his eyes. He knew this!   
\- I know  
\- I love you too.   
Sherlock averted his gaze and rose from the sofa. He hadn’t expected John to say that. The chock and giddy exitment over his simple statement made it impossible to sit still.   
\- So I’m the consolation prize?   
\- No, that’s not what I’m saying. John turned around, crossing his arms over his chest.   
\- But if Mary hadn’t died you wouldn’t stand here saying that you love me would you? Sherlock knew he was picking a fight, standing a bit taller.   
\- Well, if you hadn’t died I wouldn’t have had to find someone else would I? Their eyes met, both deflated.   
\- When will you stop making me ask for forgiveness for that?   
\- I don’t know! John took a deep breath and sank down into a chair. He hid his face in his hands.   
\- When you understand how it was. How it was losing you. Sherlock looked at John. Every word he thought about saying to John had been said before. He didn’t know how he would make John understand he wasn’t the only one who had hurt those two years. He started to unbutton his shirt. John looked up when Sherlock threw the shirt on his chair.   
\- What are you doing? He said, his eyes looking straight into his face. Carefully not looking at his naked chest.   
\- Showing you how it was for me, what I did to keep you safe. I didn’t hurt you out of spite or because I enjoyed it. I did it to keep you safe. Sherlock could see John didn’t understand, but he still hadn’t looked down from Sherlock’s face.   
\- Look at me, Sherlock said. John blushed but obeyed. Sherlock scrutinized John's face. Could see how he saw all the scars on Sherlock’s chest. He had been tortured and his body still showed it. He could see how John catalogued the different scars, seeing what had caused them. After a few minutes he looked up and met Sherlock’s eyes. He opened his mouth but no words came out.   
\- I endured this to keep you safe, you keep all of you safe. You were not the only one who suffered. I didn’t have to grieve for you, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t hurt.


End file.
